


Downtime

by sheron



Series: Happy Steve Bingo [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Cabin Fic, Established Relationship, Happy Steve Bingo, Hurt Steve Rogers, Log Cabin, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Tony Stark, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Switching, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheron/pseuds/sheron
Summary: After a mission gone wrong, Steve and Tony take a vacation in a secluded cabin, where they have time to heal and time for each other.





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same universe as [Unintended](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446870), though you don't need to have read that story to understand this one. You just need to know that Tony and Steve eventually got together after beating Thanos, and now it's time for some fluff and smut. Written as a fill for "Log Cabins and Camping Trips" square on my Happy Steve Bingo card. Thanks so much to msermesth and nanasekei for the help with this story! <3

 

"We're here." The gravel crunched under the wheels of the Audi car as Tony brought it to a stop in front of the log cabin.

Steve's look at the building that would be their home for the next couple of days was scrutinizing. Tony took charge of the morale, clamped down on his own reservations, and hopped out of the car. He jogged around the front to help Steve. Already, Steve was maneuvering his left leg out of the door, wrapped in a cast from the ankle to the upper thigh. 

With only a slightly put-upon sigh, he accepted Tony's arm around his middle, gripped the car's frame and lifted himself out. Tony snuck a quick peck of a kiss, before leaving Steve leaning against the side of the car, while he got the walking stick out from the backseat. Two days ago a five-hundred pound steel beam narrowly missed Steve's spine and crushed his left leg during an otherwise routine Avengers mission. A harrowing medical procedure to set three open fractures followed. Now he was half-way through the healing process, the miracle of the super soldier serum be praised.

"My shield..." Steve started to say, so Tony grabbed the leather portfolio bag as well. Even though he couldn't expect to use the shield now, Steve wouldn't travel without it. Much like Tony with his armor, they both struggled to leave their calling behind even for vacation. 

Once Tony handed both the walking stick and the portfolio case to Steve, the other man began a slow shuffling way towards the front door on his own. Tony grabbed both of the duffel bags with their things, locked the car, and joined Steve at his side, striding along the gravel to the front porch of the log cabin, standing in the shadows of tall pine trees. The evening chill was beginning to set in, with the grey sky darkening fast towards dusk.

The four hour drive, along with the stop at a diner in a small town, had gone without much conversation. Steve had napped the first half of the way, and once he was awake Tony had been able to turn the volume of the music up, and hummed along, occasionally glancing at the man in the passenger seat. Steve would smile and tell him to watch the road. 

Tony looked at Steve again, in the setting sun on the front porch of their cabin. The rays of sunlight seemed to color the tips of Steve's hair rose gold, making his eyes look bluer than ever by contrast. Even with all the visible signs of past injuries, the yellowing bruise on his jaw, the mostly healed cut at his temple, he looked like a dream. He cocked his head at Tony, questioning his lingering gaze. Tony shivered, helplessly transfixed for another moment, and thanked his lucky stars he hadn't lost Steve. Steve would heal and Tony would be there every step of the way to look out for him. So with a smile of anticipation, Tony pushed open the front door to the space they were going to share for the next couple of days, while Steve recovered.

Inside the cabin, everything was as Tony had requested, including a stocked fridge and a stack of dry logs waiting by the fireplace. A large bed in an alcove at the back of the room was made up for two, the pristine white of the covers matching the lace curtains tied next to the windows. A floor-to-ceiling bookshelf stacked with books decorated the wall next to the bed. The only other major furniture was a thick wooden table and chairs in the center of the room, right under the apex of the thick beams supporting a slanted roof. Tony dropped their duffel bags on the low wooden shelf by the door, to deal with later. Rubbing his hands together for warmth, he walked across the room and checked the view from the windows by the bed: a quiet grassy lawn, and a bit farther away more blue-green pine-trees, branches hanging low.

When he turned back, Steve was slowly taking off his leather jacket. 

"Need help with that?" Tony motioned with his chin towards Steve's shoes, as the laces on them could be tricky to reach with a cast.

Steve shook his head. "Nah, I got it." 

While Steve went off to shower, Tony set up the fire, which both warmed the room and cast a cozy orange glow on the white bed covers and the logs that made up the walls. He put their toiletries by the bedside, counting on using them later. Then he went outside, to check the backup generator inside the shed was functioning. Although the cabin was outfitted with solar panels and everything looked to be in working order, it didn't hurt to be sure. They had no neighbours for miles, and while of course Tony had a satellite link for emergencies, he was only satisfied once he checked everything over with his own eyes. Back inside the the cabin, he drew back the bed-covers, surreptitiously checked with FRIDAY that everything was alright back in New York, and went to see how Steve was doing in his shower.

For someone who essentially had a building fall on him, Steve was functioning remarkably well, maneuvering around the bathroom with agility, his cast waterproof. He was still healing from multiple contusions besides the broken bones in his leg, and Tony's eyes flickered over the bruises discoloring his back; they were deep purple but the edges started to turn yellow.

It would take Steve days to heal where it would have taken a normal person several torturous months, but that also meant he continuously pushed himself past his limits and set his progress back. Thus their vacation. Neither one of them could sit out emergencies even while injured, and the simplest solution was to go away for a few days, disconnecting from the world. Tony was antsy about being away, and he knew Steve would be too, even if he was hiding it well. But they'd made a deal, that they would take the time to rest and recuperate. The only thing to do now was to help each other through it.

So when Steve finished cleaning up and made it to the bed they would be sharing, Tony shucked off his clothes and took his own turn in the bathroom, before joining him in bed. First, he setup a pillow under Steve's knee, to elevate it comfortably. Then he burrowed into Steve's side, even though the room was warming up now and the need for warmth was purely psychological. Laying on his back, Steve wrapped an arm around him, then yawned, but kept his eyes stubbornly turned up towards the roof, fighting sleep.

Back home, Steve was always on the go. Tony knew he was uncomfortable with being out for the count. In the past couple of days Steve had slept a lot to make up for his body's demands. 

"Thinking about home?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Steve looked up at the ceiling. "I know I need this—"

"We needs this," Tony corrected, trailing a finger over his chest, through the short golden hairs there, and nuzzling his shoulder. Tony had terrifying nightmares about that heavy beam coming down on top of Steve. In contrast to Steve, he hadn't slept much at all in the past couple of days.

" _We_ need this," Steve amended with a smile, pulling Tony closer. "But I still worry. Being away... guess, it'll get easier, as we get used to it."

"So they say," Tony said, theoretically understanding the concept of a vacation. Still, there was one way to make this cabin feel just like home. He said slyly, "Let me take your mind off it." 

Steve's expression changed from a lethargic weariness to interest. His hand drew down from Tony's bare shoulders, tracing the line of his spine.

Tony kissed Steve's temple, mouthing the healing cut there, wishing he could kiss the hurt away, even as his own hand traveled lower. Steve slept in the nude even back home, while Tony preferred a T and light silk pants, but this time they were both naked, and Tony reveled in the soft feeling of Steve's skin against his, even as his hand wrapped around the thick length of Steve's dick. He started to kiss his way down, lingering on the nub of one pink nipple, worrying it between his lips until he heard that sweet catch in Steve's breathing, then switching to the other nipple to give it the same treatment. 

"Just lay back," Tony said, wanting him relaxed and happy, not straining his barely healed body. For tonight he limited himself to his fingers and mouth. 

Tony went to grab the lube from the bedside, and Steve eyes watched him, darkened, his hands gripping the covers. When Tony positioned himself between Steve's legs, Steve drew one leg up bent at the knee, and planted firmly for support against the bed, his other leg in a cast up on a pillow.

His lubed up fingers found Steve's perineum and rubbed it until with a hitched sigh Steve opened his legs a bit to allow his finger to travel lower and slip inside. Tony knew by that point exactly how Steve liked it: just two fingers, deep pressure circles, and brief taps against his prostate that seemed to bring him almost sharp pleasure. 

While Tony worked his fingers inside, his gaze lingered on the side of Steve's body, the contusion over the liver nearly healed now. He must have stared for too long. Steve's finger tipped his chin up, forcing Tony to look away, to meet his eyes. They were like pinpricks of concentrated heat and desire. Steve's chest was rising and falling rapidly, his jaw tense. "Feels great," he said, low, "keep going—Tony, yeah."

Tony loved when Steve said his name, especially in bliss, and it was like Steve knew what it did to him.

"Tony," he forced past his lips as Tony rolled his fingers inside, circling his prostate clockwise, the way Steve liked it. Steve's pretty flushed cock filled quickly, sitting up in interest when Tony moved his mouth close. He kept up the movement of his fingers, rubbing, while he took the tip into his mouth, sucking briefly and moving off. His own cock jerked a little, watching the rising flush on Steve's cheeks, the strain in his jaw as he watched Tony massage him. A wave passed over Steve's body and for a moment Tony almost thought he came.

"Relax into it," he murmured, lips running over the hard curling cock, avoiding the rim as he allowed Steve space to follow through. Steve shifted his legs open a bit more and Tony felt the muscles around his fingers unclench a little as Steve worked to relax and let it happen to him. Offered himself to Tony in both heart and body. "That's it," he said encouragingly, before putting his mouth on Steve's dick again, sucking on the tip, slick with precome, while his fingers circled the base, sliding up and down in tiny increments. Steve groaned above him, and in his peripheral vision, Tony saw one of his hands wrench at the covers, even while his hips stayed in place. He tore his eyes away from Steve's gorgeous slick cock, red and thick now, glancing up to watch Steve's face as he lowered his mouth again, swallowing him deep.

"Oh. Yeah—oh, c'mon," Steve panted, eyes wide and pupils blown. The feel of him, hot and tight was maddeningly seductive, and Tony couldn't resist increasing the force of his fingers inside Steve, rubbing the spot inside with new determination. "Just, gah—! Oh God, Tony..." Steve's body seized and he came.

His come hit Tony's mouth, and Tony lowered his head down, sucking more of Steve's dick in, continuing to swallow around him. His fingers made frantic circles against Steve's prostate to keep the pleasure going just a little longer as Steve's body curled slightly around his orgasm, before he fell back on the covers, spent.

Tony licked his cock clean and pulled out his fingers carefully, loving the sated groan he heard from Steve. When he lifted himself up to Steve's level, laying at his side on the sheets, Steve opened his eyes into slits, wrapping his well-muscled arm around Tony and pulling him closer, almost on top of him. Tony couldn't look away from his face while taking himself in hand, stroking, feeling how close he was already. There was nothing more erotic than the flushed satisfaction after an orgasm on Steve Roger's face.

Nothing except the way Steve started kissing him, licking his lips, murmuring sweet confessions against his mouth, and Tony's orgasm hit him swooped through him, immediate and revealing. He could hold nothing back, not the guttural groan that Steve swallowed up with his mouth, not his own neediness as Tony pushed into Steve's side, as if seeking safety in his skin, his own hand gripping his dick while he shot strips of come between them. When it stopped, they lay breathing each other in for long moments of the afterglow, the ebbing of pleasure leaving behind a soft drowsiness.

Eventually, Tony got up, cleaned himself up in the bathroom and found some clean cotton cloths, coming back to clean Steve up, and resettle his cast more comfortably on the pillow. Steve was practically asleep already, humming quietly when he felt Tony's touch, without opening his eyes. His golden eyelashes fluttered slightly against his cheeks when Tony gave in to the urge to kiss him. They fell asleep next to each other.  


 

* * *

 

The morning brought a rare treat of Steve not getting out of bed for his typical run. Tony loved it, naturally, because this time when Steve woke, instead of leaving the bed shortly after, he turned to wrap his arms around Tony. Although he wished it was under better circumstances, Tony exploited the opportunity by shimmying closer into the embrace of Steve's arms. He felt Steve turn his head and nuzzle his hair, heard the smile in his voice when Steve murmured a sleepy, 'morning'. He kissed the back of Tony's neck. Tony felt arousal stir low in his stomach, but his eyelids still felt heavy and he drifted off once more into a well-deserved rest.

By eight in the morning they were done lazing in bed. There'd been no communications from FRIDAY, which meant New York was still standing. They had the day entirely to themselves. Steve starfished out of bed with a wince that Tony pretended not to see, and they each pulled their clothes on in silence. "Eggs for breakfast?" Tony suggested.

"Let me," Steve said immediately. "You drove most of the day, yesterday."

Even though this was more typical competitive bullshit they _said_ they weren't doing anymore, Tony was in too good a mood to argue before breakfast. When he came out of the bathroom, fresh from brushing his teeth, Steve was picking up a tomato that had fallen on the floor. He accomplished this by sliding his leg in the cast off to the side in a strange parody of a yoga pose. Then he pathetically scrambled upright, with the help of shelves and the kitchen counter. Tony's heart clenched to see him.

Steve glanced his way, clearly wishing his undignified moment had gone unnoticed. The strange tension lingered in the room as they ate breakfast. Afterwards, Steve expressed a desire to explore the bookshelf at the side of the bed. A variety of books populated the floor to ceiling bookcase, specifically because Tony knew Steve liked to read and had it installed before their arrival. He'd thoughtlessly failed to consider how difficult it would be to crouch to check the lower shelves with a cast, but he was seeing it now, as Steve eyed the lowest shelf with interest.

Unthinking, Tony went to help him. "Let me—"

"I'm fine," Steve said, and try though he might to hide it, annoyance lingered in his voice. He wanted to pick out a damn book himself, and Tony watched, ridiculously nervous, while Steve used the walking stick to maneuver his cast across the floor. Steve then used his stick to drag a small chair over, by hooking the top end around one leg, and sat down with a supremely satisfied expression.

He had to let Steve heal at his own pace. Was that so fucking hard? Yet all Tony could see was ways he could make things easier for Steve, by doing everything himself, even though he knew that would drive Steve around the bend in short order. He could fix this one way, and not by spending the next twenty-four hours couped up together. Steve would be fine here. This cabin was safe.

"I'm going for a walk," Tony announced, pulling on his jacket and boots, trying for casual. "Gonna take a look around the area. It seems a prettyish kind of place. I'll be back before lunch." Steve nodded distractedly, and went back to looking through the spines of the books. "There'll be a drone delivery, I ordered us burgers from the place we passed in the next town over." Steve made an appreciative noise. While they could both manage breakfast, neither wanted to worry about cooking the rest of the day's meals. With Steve's interest buried in the books, Tony set off outside to give him much needed break from being hovered over. And for himself, he had things on his mind he had to work through.  


 

* * *

 

He came back before noon. Steve was safe, for a given value of safe, because he was outside with an axe, going through a pile of wood. He was balancing carefully, with the leg that was in a cast behind him. His face was focused on the task at hand, calm. 

Tony had made sure there was plenty of chopped wood indoors, so they wouldn't have to be doing this at any point during their stay, and here they were. Watching Steve swing the axe, Tony's mind automatically propelled through a multitude of images of how he could harm himself by overstraining his healing body. It was torture to watch Steve compensate for not being able to bend one leg. Steve glanced up at his approach, but shortly returned to watching his target, swinging the axe and splitting one more log. When he bent to pick up another log, his shirt rode up, showing the remains of massive bruising.

Tony pressed his lips together, acknowledged Steve with a nod in between the swings of the axe, and went inside.

Steve continued for a short while, the steady slams of the axe echoing dully. Tony sat at the table and fiddled pointlessly with his watch, mind unable to settle and turning his head only when Steve shuffled inside. He was walking stiffly, the ease from earlier this morning completely vanished under the exhaustion. His stormy blue eyes forcefully met Tony's. Tony looked away first.

"You're mad," Steve said, pulling off his sweat-soaked shirt and wiping his arms down with a towel. Tony's eyes were drawn to him again. The yellowing bruises on his torso looked better than they had even last evening.

"I'm not," Tony countered shortly.

"I don't want to sit on my hands all day," Steve put in mildly.

"I know," Tony leaned into him when Steve came up behind him, closing his arms around Tony. He smelled like Steve and a tinge of pine. Tony sighed. "I understand better than you think." He pulled one of the hands wrapped around him up to his mouth and kissed the swollen knuckles there. The skin was still pink and soft as a baby's. Two days ago those fingers had been mangled and bloody, and Tony didn't want to see that ever again. 

"Talk to me," Steve said into his hair.

"Two days ago I held you while they set your leg with what seemed like Tylenol for anesthetic," Tony said, wonderingly brushing the silky, lovely skin of Steve's palm. Steve's arms held him closer. "I was nearly sick; it felt like they were doing it to me." Tony had maybe cried a little into Steve's hair, hugging Steve close from the back, holding him through the pain. It didn't matter that Steve had barely made a sound. He'd been white as a sheet afterward. Tony had wondered if his presence hadn't let Steve cry and scream as much as he'd wanted. All he knew was Steve had asked him to stay, and Tony had done what he asked.

"I'm better now," Steve said simply now, pressing his cheek to the side of Tony's head as if soothing him against the phantom pain.

"I'm not upset," Tony said, even though his chest had hurt, watching Steve split those logs and _worrying_. He rubbed his forehead with his thumb. "What was I thinking, that I'd keep you in bed all day? I know who you are."

A smile showed in Steve's voice, amusement at Tony's expense perhaps. "I know you do." 

"And I never want you to change, Steve, that _can't_ be what we're about. I've been there done that and—" Tony bit his lip. As if coincidentally, Steve fingers slid over to brush against the arc-reactor, embedded in Tony's chest.

Tony nodded. "So I get it. _I know_. And plus," he shut his eyes, "it would be hypocritical of me." Steve said nothing, waiting. "I went for a walk because I wanted to check back with the others at the Compound."

"You have a connection to Friday, here, in the cabin," Steve said mildly. Tony couldn't tell if there was a frown in his voice.

"I didn't want you to see, because, I uh, maybe decided that would be encouraging you to think about our jobs instead of recovering. So I called up my suit when I was away, and then I felt like I was cheating on you the whole time."

Steve snorted into his hair.

"We're a pair," Tony sighed, petting his massive arm.

"Yeah, we are. Think maybe we could stop trying to play into expectation and just do what feels good for a change?" Steve asked a bit drolly. "Since we're on vacation and all."

"You keep all that reasonable logic away from me." Tony rolled his eyes though Steve couldn't see it. He sighed again, feeling like he was reneging on their pact. "I don't want to bring work into this..."

"But you want to work," Steve said simply. The tense line of Tony's back relaxed at the lack of judgment. Steve _understood_. To be known was one of the best feelings in the world. Right up there with the swelling of love he felt for the man next to him. "And there's a nice table right here, and after lunch, you can do your thing without leaving the cabin, while I sleep for a bit," Steve suggested.

"Tired?" Tony craned his head, automatically checking Steve's face for any sign that he was abnormally weary. Steve's blue eyes locked with his, knowing, and Tony carefully looked away. "Okay, lunch, then you nap while I work."

"Sounds like a plan."  


 

* * *

 

Steve slept. He slept a lot in the past couple of days, his knitting bones needing all the energy to keep healing. Some feet away, at the wooden slab of a table, Tony worked. His nanotech could combine itself into screens at a mere thought and a motion of his fingers, and he spent a few hours happily ignoring the outside world, working on the next design for his company, a chip with a new secure communication scheme for house appliances. He was still immersed in it, when movement on the periphery caught his eyes.

Steve was stretching in bed, the covers riding down low and showing off his chest. He didn't seem to notice Tony watching for a while, until he relaxed the sublime arch of his spine and turned his eyes to look straight back at him. His heated gaze set Tony's heart thrumming. 

"Time for a break," Tony said briskly, not aware of his own voice. His hearing was all for the rustle of sheets when Steve drew them back, leaving space for Tony. He suddenly couldn't remember his last thought, mouth drying up at the sight of the calf of Steve's leg peeking out from under the covers.

The nanites lost their shape, slipping down as if washed away by rain, sliding over Tony's arms, into the folds of his clothing, disappearing out of view. Steve's eyes followed their path, returning to watch Tony's face when he came closer, with penetrating focus.

"I want you," he said, and the soft words sunk like hooks into Tony's chest. He shucked off his clothing, falling into bed next to Steve.

"How do you want me?" Tony asked.

With what looked like minimal effort, Steve flipped them over. Even with his left leg in a cast the man could still _move_. Tony laughed underneath him, shimmying up and rubbing his hardening dick against Steve's stomach. Steve was already reaching for lube. With dark eyes, Tony watched him slick up his own hardening cock, trying to pace himself, even as an aching wave of want swept through him. He wanted more of everything: more of Steve's skin, his huge hands, his dick. As soon as possible. He hadn't had anal sex without a condom until Steve, but with Steve it was only like that. He loved the intimacy, the feel of Steve's skin on him, in him. 

This time was no different, Steve balanced on one arm while he squeezed some lube onto his fingers, and prepared him. Tony pulled lazily at his own dick, stroking himself and watching the concentrated focus on Steve's face until he lifted his eyes, finding Tony's again before he moved up close, positioning himself. Steve's dick had gone from zero to rock hard in what felt like no time at all. 

Tony shifted his hips to allow Steve better access, and soon felt his thick length pressing inside inch by inch, as Steve rocked back and forth, sinking deeper in with each push. He couldn't believe how good this felt, every time, like their bodies discovered what they were meant for, made for each other. Steve didn't take his gorgeous eyes of Tony, as if studying how to make him fall apart as thoroughly as possible. He paused briefly when he bottomed out, as if enjoying the yield of Tony's body, then continued the movements again, steady and slow, each rocking motion brushing Tony's prostate and sending sparks through him. Whatever Steve saw on Tony's face merely made him smile.

"That's it," Tony coaxed breathlessly, rocking up a touch himself. He wanted Steve deep. Then Steve put a hand on his hip, yanking his legs up a bit to find a different angle. Tony jerked against the rush of pleasure as Steve continued to fuck him. He pressed himself into the bed so he could take each powerful thrust without shifting even an inch. Steve was leaning over him now, and how he was managing to balance with his leg in a cast Tony no longer had the brainpower to consider. He could only clutch hard onto Steve's powerful shoulders. His abs were starting to ache from the tension, the tightening, winding pleasure almost but not quite enough to reach orgasmic bliss. 

Steve's face was the ultimate focus, their eyes caught on each other. They kissed; Steve's expression started to lose some of its concentration, started to look wilder as he panted and pounded inside. "Yeah—C'mon, Steve, sweetheart," Tony encouraged him, lost in the sky blue of his eyes. "Show me how much you love me."

As if some kind of tension snapped, Steve made a noise half-way to a cry, and Tony felt himself slide a few inches back on the bed as Steve pinned him, pounding inside, his cock striking against the prostate every time. Tony jerked himself one last time and seized with an orgasm, only aware of Steve before him, his blue eyes, his flushed, red lips, Steve licking his mouth, Steve around him, inside. Tony was still coming, shaking with it, and Steve fucked him through it. He wanted nothing else.

Then Steve spasmed and Tony felt wetness inside, as Steve came so hard his eyes nearly rolled up. Tony wrapped his arms and legs around him, holding him, remnants of pleasure lingering long and sublime in his entire body. Voice wracked with ecstasy, Steve spent himself with a groan and fell against him.

Tony kissed his neck, the damp hair next to his ear, his fingers trailing circles on his back softly against any healing bruises. "Fuck, I love you so much," Steve whispered into his neck, following up with "loveyous" that turned into kisses. Tony answered him with sweet promises of his own, not knowing if he was still holding Steve tight because Steve needed it, or to center himself. Everything seemed clear and perfect, because that's what love meant, and in that instant Tony knew it, the way he knew math.

Steve shifted to lean more on the bed, and allowed him a bit of space, carefully pulling out. Tony didn't want him to move, to shift his weight off Tony. He bore the burden happily. He followed after Steve's body, ignoring the sticky stripes of come on his chest to melt against him, hushing Steve before he could make any contrary noises.

Steve was all smiles. "Tony," he whispered, like a secret into the space between their bodies that was theirs alone, arms wrapped around each other. Every part of Tony felt infinitely safe, cared for.

"Steve."

 

**Fin.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a [Tumblr post](https://sheronwrites.tumblr.com/post/178798660044/downtime-fandom-mcu-rating-explicit) you can like and reblog. Feedback is loved!


End file.
